


what's in a name

by Pchest2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluffy, Fun, Kitten, prompt, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: to short for a summary lol!!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship, happy couple - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	what's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a real funk at the moment and have lost my inspiration and my self and am finding it hard to write my multi chapter fics so thought I could do some 100 word drabbles maybe these will help me.

Kara walks through the door with a bundle of fluff under her arm.

“what’s that!?!” Lena snorts as she looks up from her book raising her eyebrow inquisitively. 

“that my love is our new puppy…. meet potsticker” Kara chirped as she lifts up the puppy with a huge grin on her face. 

Lena bursts out laughing “you have not just named our new puppy after your favourite food…. what's next a kitten called pizza?” 

Kara brows pull together as she thinks for a minute then pulls a kitten from her coat. 

“No!! Lena” she is called Poly short for polyatomic.


End file.
